


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [16]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, CEO Hoya, Established Relationship, Hojong-centric, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretaries, Secretary Sungjong, Semi-Public Sex, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**3:24 PM**

Sungjong was suddenly woken up from his afternoon nap by his desk phone ringing. _Who could it be at this time?_ He wondered as he went to pick it."Hello,how I may I help you?"Sungjong asked,going by his normal procedure when someone called him.

"It's me Sungjong,ah."Sungjong felt his face redden in embarrassment at the sound of both his boss and boyfriend,Lee Howon,came through the other end of the phone.


End file.
